


Hey There, Red

by DirtyTeaSpoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Public Sex, basically just porn, girl porn, girl!Dean Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyTeaSpoon/pseuds/DirtyTeaSpoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and lady!Dean meet in an autograph line at a convention. Charlie is totally obsessed with Laurell K. Hamilton, who she's standing in line for, but Dean is only there to get an autograph for her lame kid sister and complains about how much she hates Laurell K. Hamilton. They argue, and then they don't. Pretty much just an excuse for porn!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey There, Red

**Author's Note:**

> My very first attempt at lady smut! Let me know how I did?

    Laurell K. Hamilton was one of Charlie's most favorite authors. That's to be expected though. Any fantasy erotica fan is a fan of Laurell, that's just the rule. She'd read every single one of her books, from both the Anita Blake series and the Merry Gentry series, repeatedly. And Laurell K. Hamilton just so happened to be at the very convention Charlie was at, and Charlie just so happened to be standing in a line, waiting to meet the woman behind those sexy, sexy books.

    Charlie had been waiting in line for almost an hour when she noticed the girl standing behind her. She hadn't been paying attention. She was too excited about getting her copy of A Kiss of Shadows signed to really take in anything around her, but the constant annoyed sighing and muttering behind her pulled her from her state of bliss.

    Turning around, Charlie intended on trying to start up a conversation with whoever was behind her, figuring it would help pass the waiting time. The red head's eyes widened comically when she took in the absolutely knock-out gorgeous girl that had been mere inches from her the whole time. All tall, ever so slightly tanned, green doe-eyed and dirty blond. Her hair up in a loose, messy bun, flyaways falling over her shoulders and around her impeccably scrupled, freckled face. The red head's eyes wandered the girls body. She was clad in tight, ripped up shorts, a white flowing tank top over a black bandeau bra and ratty combat boots. Her lips were just the right amount of full, tinted a purple-pink, and Charlie couldn't help the mental image of those lips traveling down her stomach.

    “Ehem...” Charlie jumped, realizing she'd just been caught checking out the hot chick... by the hot chick!

    “Uh, hi?” Charlie offered awkwardly.

    The girl gave an unimpressed stare, sighed, and then went back to fiddling with her cellphone. “I really hope this doesn't take much longer.” She muttered and she typed away. “I don't understand how this chick has so many fans.”

    “Uhhh, because she's friggin' AWESOME!” Charlie informed the girl.

    “Yeah, okay. I read Guilty Pleasures and it was utter shit. The writing was so bland and boring. The fucking didn't even make up for it.” The girl made a displeased face and huffed a sarcastic laugh, still tapping away at her phone, not even sparing Charlie a glance.

    “WHAT! Are you kidding me? I mean, of course Guilty Pleasures wasn't her best work, it was her FIRST book, TWENTY years ago! And the story was still kick ass and the fucking SO made up for anything else!” Charlie was enraged. “If you don't like her, why are you even here?” She demanded.

    “Please. I wouldn't be here if I didn't promise my stupid sister Sam I would get her stupid book signed.” The girl rolled her eyes.

    Charlie let out a frustrated growl. How dare somebody criticize Laurell's work, in a line for her FANS no less. Who did this chick think she was? Charlie was red faced with barely contained rage, glaring daggers at miss stupid hot chick, who was still annoyingly glued to her damn cellphone. Charlie huffed and turned back to face the front of the line, which had apparently moved quite a lot without her even realizing it. She was nearly to the front of the line, and she could see Laurell at her table, signing books and talking to fans. Screw stupid hot chick. Charlie was not about to let some jerk ruin her moment of excitement.

    Charlie did her best to ignore the jerk behind her and put the encounter out of her mind. The rest of the line moved quickly, and at the end of twenty minutes, Charlie had a shiny new signature on her A Kiss of Shadows book and an awkwardly angled photo of herself and Laurell on her phone.

    Charlie was admiring said shiny new signature, off to the side of the signing room floor, when she spotted stupid hot chick walking away from Laurell's table as she shoved a book into her messenger bag. The red head's anger was sparked again, not that the excitement had died down. Charlie didn't know where the abrupt hostility came from, but she suddenly found herself making her way over to the girl.

    “I hope you weren't a jerk to Laurell.” She said angrily, her arms defensively crossed.

    “Why the fuck do you even CARE?” Stupid hot girl spat.

    “You read ONE book out of over THIRTY and decided to hate her!” Charlie knew she was getting irrationally upset, but hey, nobody messes with the fantasy smut queen!

    Stupid hot girl smirked. Fucking SMIRKED at Charlie.

    “WHAT?” Charlie demanded.

    “Ya know, you're kinda cute all pissed off.” The girl grinned brightly, showing off stupidly perfect teeth, tongue sticking slightly out.

    “Wait, what?” Charlie sputtered.

    “I said you're ki—“

    “No no, I heard what you said, but WHAT?” Charlie squeaked. “I was just yelling at you about a book and you think I'm CUTE?”

    The girl gave a deep, full body laugh. “Yeah, I do. So?”

    Charlie didn't know what to say to that. She was completely thrown off guard.

    “I'm Dean.” The girl, Dean apparently, said, cocky smirk still in place.

    “Dean?” Charlie said dumbly.

    “Deanna, actually, but DON'T call me that.”

    “Right, DEANNA.” Charlie said playfully.

    Dean sighed dramatically. “Well, what about you, Red?”

    “Me?”

    “Yeah, you. You're name.” Dean laughed.

    “OH! Right.” Charlie mentally slapped herself. “Charlie. My name's Charlie.”

    Dean hummed thoughtfully. “Charlie, huh?”

    Charlie nodded her head.

    “Well, Charlie, you wanna move this party away from the middle of the floor?”

    Charlie looked around and startled. She hadn't realized they'd been in the middle of the signing floor the whole time. She bushed.

    “Uh, sure. I'm gonna stop at the bathroom quick, though.” Charlie was becoming very away of how badly she needed to pee. She'd been holding it since she was in the signing line.

    “Sure thing.” Dean said. “I recommend using the one on the second level, all the way down hall B. It's rarely used since there’s not much scheduled for that hall.”

    “Oh, awesome. Thanks!”

 

    Charlie made her way to the second level and down hall B to the ladies room, with Dean in tow. Who had been right about it rarely being used, since there was only one other girl in the room when they got there.

    There was some surprise when Charlie did her business and opened the bathroom stall to find Dean leaning against the wall across from her. Charlie barely had time to think about the feral look on Dean's gorgeous face before she was being pushed back into the cramped stall and shaved against the door once it was shut and locked.

    "Hey there, Red." Dean smirked.

    Charlie's head was spinning and there were suddenly lips on her's, rough and dominant and demanding, and also incredibly soft-feeling. The red head immediately opened up to the tongue playing along the seem of her lips, allowing Dean to lick into her mouth and steal the little whimpers that threatened to spill.

    The feeling of chilly hands ghosting over the bare skin of her stomach caused Charlie to shutter. Those rough hands tinkled along under her shirt shoved under her bra to kneed at her right breast, eliciting a deep mean from Charlie. The red head grabbed Deans hips and pulled her closer, slotting their hips together and earned her a surprised gasp from the taller girl. She could feel a grin against her lips before Dean started trailing sloppy kisses on Charlies jaw and down her neck.

    Charlie shivers at the cold as Dean pulls her Batwoman shirt up to expose her bra, and Dean's left hand reaches behind Charlie to unhook it and push it up out of the way, giving Dean's mouth perfect access to Charlie's sensitive nipples. The red head whimpers at the warm, wet, light suction. Dean gives attention to them both before continuing her trail of wet kisses down Charlie stomach, until Dean's knees hit the tiled bathroom floor.

    The sound of Charlie's jeans being unzipped seems to echo. Everything is intensified, even Charlie's own heartbeat, which she could swear Dean could hear, it's beating so fast. And she seems to be losing time, because her jeans are suddenly past her knees and she can't help the loud, high-pitched mewl that accompanies the fingers ever-so-lightly pinching her clit through her She-Hulk panties.

    “So fuckin' wet for me.” Dean says, barely more than a whisper.

    Charlie can feel Dean's hot breath ghosting over the wet spot on her panties, before she feels the wet warmth of Dean tongue.

    “Oh fuck.” She whimpers as Deans fingers push her panties to the side and slide along the soaked flesh of Charlie's labia.

    Charlie wants more. She craves more. She finds her hands grabbing and Dean's hair, trying to grind against her mouth. Dean grins against her and she swears she hears the taller girl laugh, before rough hands are grabbing her hips and pinning her almost painfully against the stall door. Charlie is sure she'll have busies by the end of all this, and she finds herself smiling at the thought.

    As Charlie is caught off guard by the manhandling, well, girlhandling, as it were, Dean's tongue begins to circle her clit, before lips are locking tightly around it and Dean is sucking lightly and Charlie can feel tingly shocks shocks of pleasure running down her thighs and in the pit of her stomach.

    Dean removes Charlie's left hand from her, lacing their hand together and pinning it to the stall door, while Deans right hand follows the folds of Charlie's labia and starts to tease her with fingers. Charlie is whimpering uncontrollably at this point, trying to get more, but Dean is strong and apparently gets off on torture.

    “Come onnn. Come on, _please_! _Dean_!” Charlie begs.

    She looks down to see Dean smirking up at her, frustratingly beautiful green eyes nearly taken over by pupil, half lidded in hazy lust. Charlie bites her lip to keep from crying out as Dean suddenly thrusts two fingers into her tight, wet heat. Dean's tongue gets back to work, insistent pressure against Charlie's clit. It's all Charlie can do to keep from crying out as Dean's fingers hit that fucking sweet spot inside her.

    “Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!” Charlie can't contain the screams any longer. “Fuck, I'm gonna—“ Charlie ability to form coherent words is halted by the intense, blinding feeling of floating and the tingling pleasure of contractions and spasms, that leave her body shaking.

    Dean slowly withdraws her fingers and leaves more wet, open-mouthed kisses on Charlie's inner thigh.

    “That... was... friggin' awesome.” Charlie blissfully slurred, once she rediscovered the English language.

    “I know.” Dean says, cocky. Charlie can feel a smirk against her thigh.

    Charlie can't help but giggle.


End file.
